Some wireless communication networks, such as high-throughput (HT) wireless local area networks (HT-WLAN), have attempted to increase the throughput of a communication channel by the aggregation of packets. In these networks, many packets may be concatenated together prior to transmission without any interframe spacing (IFS) therebetween. The elimination of the IFS as well as the elimination of overhead issues associated with transmitting individual packets helps to increase throughput. One issue with these networks is that improper receipt of the aggregation may result in an increase in the average end-to-end (ETE) delay, particularly when the responder is unable to identify the originator.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless networks and methods that may reduce the average ETE delay of packets. There are also general needs for wireless networks and methods that increase throughput and utilize the channel more efficiently.